


Under Your Skin

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, red light green light, this is a hot fuckin mess im so sorry, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Lena derails their plans to set up for their pride party all because of one ridiculous rainbow feather boa.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 707





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride, wash your hands, be careful if you go out protesting no justice no peace, Kryptonian is styled italics flush right

Lena stood in the middle of their living room with her hands on her hips, surrounded by an explosion of rainbow.

It looked as if an entire department store of Pride decorations had barfed on every single surface of their home. She almost wished that she had gone with Kara instead of just letting her have fun with her credit card, but the look of giddiness when she had come home had been enough to reassure her that it had been the right thing to do. There were streamers, balloons, strings of colorful letters, fairy lights,  _ gobs _ of little confetti poppers, loose confetti for sprinkling on table tops, strings of little rainbow flags, rolls of rainbow  _ ribbon _ , full-sized pride flags in an array of color combinations, an entire two plastic bags of smaller pride flags for party favors and decoration, little toothpicks with paper rainbow flags, rainbow leis, a  _ huge _ and absolutely ridiculous rainbow feather boa that Kara had bought for her  _ just because _ , table clothes with a cute rainbow print that Lena considered keeping in rotation, plastic cups with  _ PRIDE _ printed on them, rainbow napkins, rainbow paper plates, and not to mention the candy Kara had also brought home.

Lena decided she’d order a few storage containers for when they had to take all of this down.

At least Kara had let her unpack and group related items together so she could keep track of everything. The bar counter was covered with the cups, plates, table clothes, and other little items. Half of the counter was candy alone. Confetti poppers were on the coffee table with the balloons and hanging decorations were organized by type on the couch. She left the leis and boa in one of the white leather arm chairs Lena had insisted on keeping when they found a new home together. The flags were stacked on and around the tv stand. At least Kara had  _ also _ cleaned out three-stores worth of hanging supplies  _ because then we can reuse them next year without damaging the paint! _ Lena had been to Pride parties before but this was the first year they were hosting, and it was  _ a lot _ .

She had a feeling that it was going to be worth it.

Lena started studying the living room again, a wonderful mix of her sleek and minimal style and Kara’s cozy eclecticness. Kara had coaxed her into having a plant or two and now they were in every room of the house at Lena’s insistence. There was art on the walls, both by Kara’s hand and by local artists, and handmade pottery in their kitchen cabinets. Their hallway was full of pictures and Lena was excited to add more to it with the polaroid camera Kara picked up on her shopping spree for the party. All of this was something she had never expected to have. She never expected melding her life with someone else’s, or at least not in such a genuine way. The elating feeling of happiness and deep genuine companionship made her pause and look at her left hand again.

She was still getting used to wearing the new shiny band on her ring finger, an engagement gift from Kara given to her just a few weeks prior. Lena straightened the band with her thumb so the gems faced up, a setting of beautiful amber polished stones with gold veining. Kara had brought the precious stones back home from her last visit to Argo City. She had even managed to have the ring fabricated and made perfectly to size without Lena even knowing. Kara had told her she had a grand gesture planned, but ended up getting down on her knee with a singed supersuit at 2AM in their kitchen. It had been perfect, and it still made butterflies swirl in her chest every time she thought about it.

“Hey, whatcha doin’?”

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin as Kara snuck back into the living room. She huffed out a laugh as her heart thundered for a moment before calming, and turned towards her fiancé, gesturing around herself.

“Just… looking at everything.”

“Yeah? Anything catch your eye?” Kara grinned cheekily with a tilt of her head.

“Yes, the boa actually. I think I’m going to make a betting pool to see how long it takes for Querl to  _ only _ be wearing that tomorrow.”

Kara threw her head back and laughed raucously. “But I bought that for  _ you _ !”

“Play your cards right and I’ll wear it for you too.” She teased.

“Oh?” Kara grinned and slunk forward, then paused, glancing towards her own hand. “Oh yeah-”

Lena looked down and noticed she had a folded stack of faded yellow notebook paper in one of her hands. “What’s that?”

“I, well I was hanging up some fairy lights-”

“In our bedroom?”

“Just to be romantic, we can move them tomorrow if you want.” Kara blushed with a shrug, both of her hands starting to fiddle with the stack of old paper. A new band of metal flashed on Kara’s left ring finger.

Lena stepped clumsily over a messy pile of discarded plastic bags and slid into Kara’s space, catching herself on her forearms. She raised herself up onto her toes and kissed her, warm at the thought of her wanting to do something a little different for them. It was sweet.  _ Kara _ was sweet. Her little gestures just made Lena love and appreciate her all the more. Kara kissed her back with a smile, but the crinkle of paper between them caught Lena’s attention again. She eased back down on her heels with a parting kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“So you were hanging up some fairy lights-that are  _ at least _ going to stay up through the month, and…?” Her brow raised as she let her fingers brush down Kara’s forearms to her hands.

“Right-um. So, do you remember that night we talked? After we first slept together about three years ago?”

“When we were stupid and drunk. Yes- _ oh. _ ” Lena pulled up short, her eyes locked on the  _ yellow _ notebook paper. “Is this…?”

“I know you told me to burn them, but it didn’t feel right to get rid of them. And I know,  _ I know _ , you asked me to. But I just… couldn’t. I hope you aren’t mad?”

Lena slid her hands to the folded notes and gently took them from Kara. The yellow notebook paper was pressed flat and faded, as if she had stuck it inside a heavy book and forgot about them. The corners were gently crinkled and creased from reading, and when she flipped them open she was met with her own neat handwriting. The black ballpoint pen ink had turned a little blue where it was lighter, but the words were still crisp. Her heart did a funny loop in her chest as she recalled the mess of emotions she had tortured herself with when she penned her now-gone fears to paper.

_ Pros and Cons of Entering into a Friends-With-Benefits Relationship with your BFF _

It was hilarious to look back on now, after years of hard work and relationship building. She flipped through to the end where she knew their  _ rules _ had been partially written out. The neatly printed  _ not at work _ made her shake her head. They had definitely had no qualms about breaking that rule over and over after officially getting together as a couple.

“...I was such a  _ nerd _ .”

“You  _ are _ a nerd.”

Lena rolled her eyes and folded the notes back up. She didn’t need to read them, she knew what was there. “No, I’m not mad at all. Why did you keep them?”

Kara shrugged and took the folded paper back, her face pink and her eyes glued to her hands. “If it hadn't worked out, I wanted something to remember you by-which, is silly. But-”

“It’s sweet.”

“And I didn’t tell you about it. We had been pretty adamant about no secrets.”

Lena stilled Kara’s hands with her own and ducked her head to catch her eyes. “This isn’t a secret to worry about. I’m glad you kept them after all.”

“Yeah?” Kara peeked at her from behind her lashes.

“Mhmm.”

Kara straightened up, her shoulders relaxing in relief. “So I’m not in trouble?” She joked, letting Lena tangle their fingers together. The paper crinkled again.

Lena took a step back with their hands still linked and easily let a few  _ fun _ ideas come to mind. She couldn’t help the grin tug at the corner of her mouth as she allowed herself a long moment to, for lack of better words, check out her fiancé. Her hair was loose and messy around her shoulders, her glasses nowhere to be seen. Kara was wearing a thin tank top and a ratty pair of gym shorts but to be completely honest-it was doing something for her. Of course it wasn’t hard to reach that particular goal, but Kara mentioning  _ trouble _ had reminded Lena that they hadn’t gotten to play in a while.

“Well, I didn’t say  _ that. _ ”

Kara’s lips stretched into a grin. “Oh  _ really _ ?”

Lena pursed her lips in thought, mulling over a few ideas as she sized Kara up in front of her. “Let me think for a few minutes while we organize this rainbow tornado.”

Kara stepped around her with a suspicious squint and started gathering up the discarded plastic bags. “I know that look. What are you thinking?”

Lena patted her on the rear as she bent over, earning herself an amused snort, and went to the bar counter to start shuffling the serving supplies into a more manageable stack.

“Just thinking.”

Kara hummed skeptically. “Last time you said you were  _ just thinking _ I had to lie in the sun for an  _ entire day _ after we were done.”

Lena laughed lowly in her chest, feeling heat warm her neck and face when she recalled that long night from a few weeks ago. “At least it isn’t two in the morning and you don’t smell like smoke this time. I promise not to make tonight so physically demanding.”

“If I’m remembering correctly, you  _ also _ said that last time.”

“Keep teasing and I really will punish you.” Lena responded flippantly and hooked her fingers into the candy bags, swinging them off the high bar top.

A wad of plastic bags stuffed inside a single one bounced harmlessly off her shoulder. Lena paused with a scandalized sound, catching Kara turning away with a grin she wasn’t even trying to hide. She was  _ clearly _ trying to egg her on, and Lena was happy to let her do so. She was just about to shoot another playful quip her way when her attention landed on the rainbow feather boa in the leather arm chair.

It got her thinking.

Thinking about how she could use that stupid boa.

Lena saved her quip and kicked the bundle of plastic bags ahead of her to the pantry, her mind churning out ideas and scenarios.  _ If _ she used the boa, she’s had no more fun betting pool. There probably wasn’t a way to safely disinfect it, and even if she could, there was  _ no way _ she’d let that thing get passed around by her friends. Hell she didn’t even know what to do with it  _ after _ .

What  _ do _ you do with a rainbow feather boa during sex?

Lena wiggled the pantry door open with her toe and slipped inside, hitting the light switch with her elbow. She found an area on a lower shelf where she could consolidate some of their reusable water bottles and started stacking the bags of candy into the new clear space. As she was stuffing the plastic bags in their recycling crate she came face to face with a red and green Christmas themed serving dish Kara had brought with her when they moved into their new home.

_ Ah _ .

The illusion of control, if Kara was willing to play. That was  _ part _ of the puzzle.

Now to figure out the rest. She wandered back out into the kitchen and moved the rest of the items off the bar top and onto the counter behind it. As she tore open one of the synthetic tablecloths her mind focused in on the texture of it. Lena wasn’t looking to dress up that evening, but the mindset could be borrowed. She heard Kara shuffle across the carpet and polished hardwood as she arranged it on the bar top counter. Strong arms curled around her middle as Kara pressed into her from behind, her hips snug against her rear.

A smirk pulled at her lips as all of her ideas fell into place.

“You’re thinking hard.” Kara murmured and dropped a kiss on the top of her shoulder. “I’m a little intimidated.”

Lena stopped fiddling with the tablecloth and turned in Kara’s embrace, tingles skittering across her skin under her tee as hands greedily slid over her. The plastic tablecloth crinkled against her back as she leaned against it, feeling cozy when Kara pressed in again.

“I do have a few ideas, if you’re up for it.” Lena quirked a brow and trailed the pads of her fingers up Kara’s biceps and swept to the outside of her shoulders. “If you can handle it.”

“But what about the party set up?” Kara asked with a grin, clearly not worried about the task.

Lena pushed forward and easily slipped out of Kara’s space. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, feeling warm and amped up as she quickly retrieved the feather boa. It was obnoxiously fluffy.

“You have superspeed, Miss Danvers, we can finish tomorrow morning before the catering arrives. But I think I’d rather play a little tonight.”

When she turned back to Kara she was met with an amused fiancé, eyeing the boa in her fist for a moment.

“If you want to keep your betting pool I’ll have to go buy another one of those.” Kara told her, but her attention was clearly on  _ her _ .

Lena shrugged a shoulder and sauntered back over to Kara, flipping the boa up around her neck. The dyed chicken feathers tickled the curve of her jaw.

“That would be responsibly hygienic.” She quipped, and veered off towards their bedroom.

She didn’t even have to convince Kara to follow her. Warm hands glommed onto her rear and squeezed over her leggings, her back warming as she followed her closely. A thrill shivered through her when Kara pressed her smile into the side of her neck as she shuffled after her.

“Are you going to tie me up with that boa?” Kara asked, her hot breath and lips sliding across her skin.

“I think I will, actually.”

Kara laughed and pressed her mouth into the side of her neck, her tongue laving against her skin with a kiss. “So you’re in charge?”

Lena continued into their bedroom and gently shrugged Kara off.

“Get undressed and turn the lamps on, please.”

Kara murmured a racy complement in Kryptonian that made heat bleed down her spine and slipped away from her. Lena restrained herself from following her and tossed the boa on their bed, instead veering off towards the walk-in closet where their bin of toys stayed out of the way. She was still working out exactly what she wanted, but Lena hoped by the time she started looking around something would catch her eye. Kara moved around in the bedroom behind her as she slipped into the closet and made her way to the bin in the very back. As she pulled it out she heard Kara go into the bathroom and run the sink. Lena opened the bin and started shuffling around. Everything was clean, and anything that needed a charge had been topped off before getting put away. So whatever she chose, should be fine. Theoretically.

“ _ Do I have time to shower? _ ” Kara called.

“Go ahead.” Lena answered, thinking of jumping in for a rinse as well. She felt plasticky from the stuff Kara had bought.

The shower turned on and Lena dug a little deeper, setting aside silky bags and boxes and bottles that they had collected or bought out of curiosity. They didn’t  _ need _ the amount that they owned, but part of the fun was in the novelty of purchasing a toy even if it didn’t make it into their normal rotation. She kept looking, still not seeing something that really caught her attention until she got to the bottom of the bin. There were items that probably needed to be thrown out.

Lena eyed the rainbow colored dildo that  _ honked _ .

Maybe she could burn that one.

But there was a black silk bag with a polka dot pattern that had slipped down through the other toys. Something that Lena had been looking for recently.

“ _ Ah. _ I wondered where that went.” She grumbled as she pulled it free. “ _ Perfect _ .”

Lena packed the bin back up, gathering a few other little things with a bottle of lube before going back out into the bedroom. She quickly arranged her picks on one of the bedside tables, tugging the drawstring of the polka dot bag open to check inside. Lena only got a glance before she was scrunching the bag closed again just as Kara emerged with a fluffy blue towel wrapped around her chest. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and loose flyaways stuck to her damp neck. Her blue eyes, dark with curiosity and the beginnings of what Lena knew to be arousal, locked on the bag.

“Hey, no x-ray vision.” She scolded, and held it to her side out of sight. “Let me have the element of surprise.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and slunk up to Lena, letting her towel loosen as she tugged the elastic out of her hair. Lena’s attention was drawn to the slowly growing expanse of tan skin as the fabric slipped lower, the tingling heavy pulse of excitement starting to pull low in her hips in response. Kara leaned in and let her lips brush against the shell of Lena’s ear, the sound of her towel sliding off almost as loud as her heartbeat in her ears.

“Don’t take too long, I’d hate to start without you.”

Heat surged a little quicker under her skin and she hummed in an unimpressed manner, weaving around Kara. “Do  _ that _ and I might make you wait until tomorrow.”

Kara scoffed and let her go, teasing her with a  _ fine, I guess I’ll wait alone out here by myself _ . Lena shot her one more teasing quirk of her brow and shut the door to the bathroom. She took a few rushed minutes to throw her hair up and wash the day away, allowing herself a moment to groom a little. She dried off, hung her towel up and brushed her hair out, didn’t bother with her clothes and dumped them into the hamper, and then turned back to the silky polka dot bag on the counter. The underlying current of heat spiked again as she padded across the cool tile and tugged the drawstring of the bag open again. Her heart fluttered high in her throat as she eagerly reached inside the bag.

Lena pulled a matte navy silicone dildo out. It had a rippled bulb on the end meant to fit inside the wearer, and a reflected ripple in front of the bulb to rock against. A strapless strap-on dildo. One that vibrated for the benefit of the both of them. She reached back into the bag and pulled out the little egg-shaped remote in the same matte navy silicone and let the toy hook over her fingers. Her thumb rubbed against the slightly raised power button on the underside of the toy’s curve. Kara  _ would _ hear this even without her powers.  _ But _ , she wanted to get a refresher of the settings.

She pressed the pad of her thumb down onto the power button of the remote instead, and the toy jumped to life. Lena quickly cycled through the different settings with a quick press of the remote button, from gradually increasing strengths to a variety of pulses and throbbing rhythms, until she memorized them. Then before leaving the bathroom, she gave the toy and remote a quick wash, building a scenario in her head.

When she opened the door Kara was lying on her stomach facing the door with the sheets pushed down over the end of the bed in a heap. The single string of rainbow fairy lights was glowing softly on the wall over the head of the bed. Kara’s chin was propped on her folded forearms and her cheeks were pink. The rainbow feather boa was next to her elbow. Lena paused in the doorway and let Kara take a good long look at her, allowing her smirk to grow wolfish as dark eyes focused on her chest and then dropped to the apex of her thighs before jumping to the navy toy hooked over her fingers.

“Were you watching me?”

Kara blushed. “You only said not to look at the dildo.”

Lena arched a brow and took a step into the room, feeling noticeably excited. “Mmmmm I did, didn’t I?”

Kara shrugged and watched her approach, her dark eyes darting over Lena’s bare body. She stopped just out of her reach and beckoned with a crook of her finger.

“Stand up. Are you ready?”

Kara pushed up onto her hands and knees, took a quick detour to tap a discrete touch panel on the wall and the room was plunged into a deep, rich, amber-red. She had picked the highest concentration and Lena could immediately pick out the little signs of relief. Kara sank a little heavier onto the bed with a shaky breath and the rose to her feet. Even with her powers heavily muted she still stood strong and tall, confident that she could trust Lena to keep her safe.  _ Even now, _ the knowledge that she held that trust gave Lena the encouragement to love Kara a little deeper, to take care of her a little more thoroughly. To give her the release she so often desired when much of a normal life was denied to her. Lena had to be careful not to get  _ too _ cocky about it.

Without taking her eyes off her, Lena shifted around her and switched the dildo and remote for the boa.

“Come here and turn around.”

A grin stretched across Kara’s face but she did as she was asked, and even brought her hands behind her back at a comfortable position. Lena knotted the boa around her wrists, careful not to make it too distractingly snug.

“Should I call you  _ Mistress _ ?”

Lena breathed a soft laugh and tickled the middle of Kara’s back with the end of the boa, admiring how the smooth muscles in her shoulders shifted when she squirmed.

“We’re playing, darling. Not shooting a pornography.”

“Do you want to shoo- _ hey _ !” Kara’s teasing was cut off by a quick poke in her side and another answering squirmy flinch. “Happy Pride, I guess.”

“Don’t be a brat.” Lena admonished and kissed the back of her shoulder.

Kara opened her mouth to say something else, but thought better of it at the last moment. She was feistier than usual, and Lena decided it had to do with the high that came with celebrating Pride. Or maybe she was just a little extra turned on. Lena could feel herself easily matching that energy and started skimming her hands everywhere she could reach on Kara.

“I know you were about to say something else.” She began, leaning in so her breasts brushed lightly against Kara’s tricep. “I would hate to have had to go back to the bin for a gag…”

She circled around Kara, turning her by the shoulders to face the bed. She stepped in close again and then pressed her hand flat to her stomach. Lena could feel the stretch and pull of her abdominal muscles as she breathed.

“-but I have a different idea to help keep your mouth busy. If you’d rather forgo the extra restraint?”

Lena pushed her hand down as Kara nodded in agreement, down until the pads of her fingers slid over a neatly kept thatch of coarse hair and skimmed over soft smooth skin.  _ So _ soft. It was too easy for her to already feel her arousal without even dipping her fingers into her.

“Oh-you shaved?” She paused, slightly thrown off by the difference in what she had expected to find.

“I didn’t know what you wanted to do, so I thought why not?” Kara shrugged slightly, the feather boa ruffling behind her.

“How thoughtful.” Lena smirked. She hadn’t needed to, but that was fine.

With a gentle press of her fingers, she slipped through slick folds, just touching her. Kara’s breath hitched in her chest, but she didn’t try to rush Lena. She touched her with no rhythm, no clear pattern. Teasing her just around where Lena knew she wanted her to touch her. Just touching her because no matter how much she had touched Kara in the past, Lena still wasn’t sated.

Kara bit back a quiet whine with a furrow of her brow when Lena’s fingers passed close to her clit. Her hips shifted, but didn’t press forward.

“How are you feeling?”

Kara snorted softly, and then moaned high in her chest before she could respond when Lena swiped her fingers over the firm little bundle of nerves.

“That’s not fair-” She gasped, and then moaned again when Lena pressed the pads of her fingers flat on her and gave one, two firm circles on her clit.

“I never promised to play fair.”

She switched up her game, working her fingers over Kara’s clit until she was panting before dancing away to smooth her fingers through her folds again, murmuring praise and dirty remarks into her skin between hickeys. Winding her up and then letting her simmer until her own heartbeat answered between her legs and her fingers were  _ slick _ . Kara was still trying to keep herself fairly still, but her hips would press forward into her hand on her more firmer swipes across her clit. She let herself be vocal in response to Lena’s comments and touches, becoming more breathless and impatient as Lena drew her along.

When her thighs started to shake and her moans stuck high in her chest Lena finally withdrew her hand, leaving one last mark on the side of her neck with a sucking kiss. She stepped back, leaving Kara to whine about it as she retrieved the dildo from where she had left it on the bed. Lena scooped it up, and then slid back into Kara’s space with a greedy kiss, groaning as Kara slipped her tongue into her mouth. When Kara had settled some, she lowered herself to her knees and cupped her with her sticky fingers. Kara sighed at her touch as she let her chin drop to her flushed chest to watch her. Lena caught her eyes, and then pressed two fingers into her without breaking their gaze.

“ _ Lena- _ ”

Her fingers made a sticky sucking sound as she pulled out of her to her fingertips. She paused for a moment, tightening her grip on the toy in her other hand to remind herself not to drop it, and then started a steady rhythm. The wet slick sound of her thrusting her fingers into her made her own arousal dip low between her legs. To help Kara, she started letting her thumb smooth against her clit on random thrusts. The extra touch made her powerful hips shift down towards her hand. As soon as she appeared to have adjusted to Lena’s touch-she pulled her fingers out.

“ _ No, no wait, please- _ ”

Her gutturally rough Kryptonian made Lena’s clit throb in time with her heartbeat.

“Spread your legs.”

Kara breathed in deeply through her nose and quickly did as Lena asked. Lena rocked forward on her knees and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She had to fight to pull herself back when she smelled her arousal, wanting to lick her up but knowing it would derail her plan. Instead, she placed her fingertips against her fiancé’s entrance, and then carefully pressed three of her fingers into her.

Kara answered her touch with a slew of moaned curses as her knees shook. She was wet and  _ snug _ around her fingers and Lena couldn’t help but watch as she started a slow rhythm. Watched how the delicate skin would shift and pull and cling to her fingers as Kara squeezed around her as she moved her hand. How deep pink and flushed she was as a thick, sticky, semi opaque fluid gathered on her knuckles as she continued thrusting into her. How rosy and swollen her clit grew as she smoothed her thumb over it, exposing it from underneath its soft pink hood.

“ _ You look so good around my fingers _ .”

Kara whined and sank a little, struggling to stay upright.

“Do you like me filling you like this?”

Kara huffed a laugh and gasped a  _ yeah, I do _ .

Lena hummed in approval, and then pressed her fingers up and into her until her knuckles were flush, and then stopped moving. Kara breathed in deeply through her nose, squeezing in random flutters around her fingers as she stayed inside her. She swayed unsteadily for a moment, a soft hint of sweat starting to shine on her chest. Lena held up the toy to catch her attention. It looked black in the deep amber light.

“Ready?”

Kara nodded immediately. “ _ Please _ .”

With her approval Lena gently withdrew her fingers, smoothing them briefly over her. She grabbed the bulb of the strap-on with her sticky hand, and then awkwardly side shuffled on her knees until the lube on the bedside table was within reach. The pop top opened with a  _ snap _ , and she squirted a healthy amount onto the bulb around her fingers. She left it open for later on the table and scooched back in front of Kara, working her hand over the silicone to make sure the lube and Kara’s arousal liberally coated everything that would touch her.

Kara watched her closely, even letting her feet slide a little bit further apart as she settled in front of her again. The rainbow feathered boa swayed fluffily behind her. Then, with a steady hand, Lena pressed the bulb against Kara’s entrance and started gently and shallowly thrusting into her. Just to tease her a little further. Kara sank a little towards her hand with a deep rumble in her chest out of instinct and Lena paused.

“Easy, relax.”

Kara muttered something unintelligible above her but tried to do as Lena asked. Her gentle thrusting became firmer and after a long moment of teasing it into her, the bulb slipped home. Lena took a second to make sure it sat comfortably in her folds with no pinching, and the ripple-textured base of the dildo curved up and fit snugly against her clit.

“There we go.”

Kara was breathing heavily through her nose again, her chin still on her hickey-marked chest as she looked down at the new toy jutting out from her hips. The navy silicone bobbed suggestively as she squeezed around the bulb. Before she stood, she found the little power button on the under curve of the toy, her fingers splayed across warm slick skin framing the narrow U of the dildo. Lena kept her finger on the button as she rose to her feet, watching Kara watch her. The muscles worked in Kara’s neck as she swallowed in anticipation, her blue eyes dark with arousal. Lena held her gaze, waiting until she started to get antsy. It didn’t take but a moment after how thoroughly worked up she was. Lena grinned widely as she finally pressed and held the button.

_ Click _ .

.

.

.

Kara swore loudly as the toy turned on, vibrating strongly in and against her. Her knees dipped and she swayed forward, the tip of the toy bumping into Lena’s hip. She bit out another  _ fuck _ high in her chest as the slight jostle pressed the vibrating ripple pattern into her clit. The vibration made Lena’s fingers feel a little staticky and she cupped her again to make sure the strap-on was secure. The pressure made Kara nearly rise up on her toes with another whine, her hot breath washing over Lena’s chin.

Before she shifted the play, she let her hand slide up the shaft of the dildo, her hand still a little slick, and then curled her fingers around it and slid them back down with a firm grip. The motion pressed the ripples into Kara’s clit again and Lena watched her abdominal muscles flex.

“Do you feel that?”

Kara hissed a  _ yesss _ and Lena twisted her hand back up, easing the pressure on her clit but pulling the bulb forward and into the spot deep inside her that drew an almost-whimper from her chest. Lena let her take a breath, and then slid her hand back down with the same firm grip and sharply commanded-

“ _ Grind _ .”

Kara rolled her hips forward and moaned as her clit rubbed over the soft ripple. Lena slid her hand back up to the tip of the toy and gave it a quick tug, earning herself a surprised  _ eep _ .

“Don’t forget it.”

Kara nodded eagerly and waited for what the next directions were. With fire crackling under her skin and arousal coiling heavily in her hips, Lena backed up and slid onto the edge of the bed and spread her legs wide. She was able to prop her heel up on the bed frame and the red sun lamps covered up her blush as her labia parted with a sticky sound. The air felt cool against her flushed skin and her clit craved to be touched.

“ _ Kneel _ .”

Kara took a deep breath and awkwardly eased herself down onto her knees, the strap-on shifting with her movements. She kept her knees parted and Lena was impressed when she only rolled her hips once, the dildo bobbing again as she squeezed around it as she found a comfortable position. The slightly sticky toy bobbed again with a reflexive squeeze and Kara breathed a moan. When the fleeting feeling had faded to a more bearable level, she shuffled forward with her eyes locked on Lena’s center.

“Time to keep your mouth busy.  _ Ah- _ not like that.” She slid her fingers into Kara’s hair to stop her as she leaned in with her tongue flat and broad.

Kara paused and licked her lips, hot breath puffing over her sex. “ _ Tell me _ .”

Lena thought for a moment, the vibrating strap-on filling Kara and buzzing merrily with a low dull thrum. She needed a task for Kara to complete, one easy enough to do but difficult when vibrating silicone was involved.

“Spell out your ABC’s. If you mess up you have to start over. And Kara?”

Kara paused, her tongue poking out again.

“You can’t come until I say you can.”

“That’s  _ cruel _ .” She whined, her brow furrowing as her blush crept down her neck and colored her the top of her chest. Lena watched her hips shift again and the crease between her brow deepened for a moment.

“I’d argue it’s an exercise in stamina.”

Kara huffed an impatient sound but leaned in and drew a large capital letter  **_A_ ** with the tip of her tongue. The hot contact made the coil in her stomach tighten and tingling pleasure blossomed as Kara’s tongue slipped over her, the top of the letter rolling over her clit. Lena let herself relax and enjoyed the uneven touches of Kara spelling out her letters on her. She knew which letters were in what order, the strokes that made up each one. What she was curious to find out, was how Kara chose to paint them into her slick folds. She  _ did _ make sure to follow along with her in her head to make sure she didn’t go out of order, and ended up pulling her to a stop around  **_M_ ** with her fingers in her hair again. She was almost sorry to make her stop. Kara looked up at her with a flushed face and wet lips.

“You forgot  _ L _ .” She murmured, combing Kara’s hair back off of her forehead. “Start over.”

Kara’s shoulders slumped and she pressed her face into the soft skin high on the inside of Lena’s thigh with a distressed whine. She gently scratched her nails over her scalp in a soothing manner.

“You just have to get through once, you can do it.”

Kara nodded against her leg and squared her shoulders with a shaky inhale through her nose, her hips squirming as the strap-on continued its low vibration. She started again with heavier, precise licks, whispering each letter to herself after completing it. Lena almost let herself get distracted when she started her letter  **_P_ ** inside her, humming in approval as her warm tongue slipped greedily into her core for a moment before drawing straight up to her clit and finishing with a loop. She rewarded Kara with a light scratch of her nails over her scalp again, moaning low in her chest as she continued through her letters and dipped into her again on the letter  **_V_ ** . For a moment Lena thought Kara was going to come as she froze halfway through  **_X_ ** , panting heavily onto her as she adjusted how she was kneeling. She leaned back in and finished the letter with a heavy swipe across her, and pushed her tongue deep into her with a slippery thrust. Lena let her indulge for a moment, controlling the urge to roll her hips closer as she licked into her again and again. She was about to remind her of her task but Kara slipped up and laved heavily on one side of her clit, and then the other. Lena’s hips did twitch up at that, heat warming her in a spiral out from her center.

“Almost there, darling.” She breathed.

In one last fast swipe, Kara licked a  **_Z_ ** onto her. She hesitated, rocking forward as if she had half a mind to keep eating her out, but paused and looked up to Lena. She was beyond ready for Kara now, and began to sit up even though she almost scrapped her plan just to let her continue putting her mouth on her. But the low hum of the vibrator had been a constant distraction through the last few minutes.

Lena wanted to feel  _ that _ too.

“Stand up.”

Kara shot her an almost scandalized look, but with halting movements and a quiet breathless slew of curses she managed to get back up onto her feet as the dark strap-on bobbed in front of her hips. Lena slid off the bed and went back to the bottle of lube on weak knees. She felt like she didn’t need it, but it was a good idea just in case. She squeezed out a generous amount into her cupped palm and carefully carried it back to Kara. With a gentle, methodical touch, she spread the lube all over the strap-on. When it was completely shiny, she checked to make sure that Kara was still comfortable and that the toy hadn’t started slipping out. Lena continued to smooth her hand up and down the length of the toy, lightly jerking her off to create a gentle rhythmic pressure against her clit.

“One more game. Let’s play red light, green light. You inside me, but when I say red, you stop.”

Kara let her head fall forward onto the top of Lena’s shoulder with a groan and a roll of her hips into her hand still wrapped around the strap-on. “This isn’t a stamina exercise, this is you trying to make me  _ cry _ .”

“Is this too much? We can stop-” Lena paused the motion of her hand, concern immediately cutting through the heavy blanket of lust.

“ _ No _ , I’m just being dramatic and I’m  _ really fucking turned on _ and I  _ want _ to  _ cum _ .” Kara whined and rolled her hips again, her mouth smushing into the crook of her neck. “I feel so  _ good _ . Wanna make  _ you _ feel good.”

Lena’s nerves settled and she kissed the top of Kara’s tense broad shoulder in comfort. “You can soon.”

Kara grumbled and Lena could feel her pout on her skin, but she straightened back up with a flushed face. Lena leaned in and kissed her, letting her hunger take the reins as she pumped her hand again. Kara gasped into her mouth, but Lena didn’t allow her much more and then pulled back with a nip to her lip. She turned her back to Kara and leaned over, bracing one hand on the bed and stepped close enough for the front of her thighs to touch the mattress. Lena spread her legs to a comfortable width and looked over her shoulder.

“Come a little closer.”

Kara’s face was as red as her cape. It didn’t matter how many times they were intimate with each other, or  _ how _ they were, they always managed to fluster the other if they played their cards right. She took a careful step forward, the strap-on swaying with the movement. Lena reached back over her hip and wiggled her fingers until Kara shuffled close enough for her to touch the tip of the dildo. The deep vibrating thrum tingled through the pads of her fingers.

“A little more, darling.”

Lena heard Kara suck in a deep breath behind her and the strap-on slid along her fingers as she crept forward. When Kara was preoccupied with following directions, Lena scooped up the remote and hid it in her fist. She waited until the tip just barely brushed against her slick folds, biting back a gasp and steeling against a twitch of her hips.

“Stop.”

Kara swayed to a stop, muttering a  _ Rao take me _ under her breath. Lena grinned at her vain prayer and took the dildo into her hand.

“Hold still. I’ll tell you when to move.”

“ _ Okay _ .”

With directions given, Lena withdrew her hand and reached down in between her legs. She found the dildo again and rubbed the toy against herself, sighing heavily as the vibrations thrummed into her sensitive flesh. Heat blossomed out from where the silicone slid over her and she felt flushed and jittery. Feeling eager to start, Lena lined the strap-on up with her entrance, the lack of space already allowing the tip to just barely sit in her. She paused to catch her breath as the vibration hummed into her, feeling another surge of arousal grow between her legs like warm honey.

Lena sank back just an inch onto the strap-on with a low hum of approval, heat crawling up her spine as she stretched easily around the vibrating silicone. Kara gasped another  _ fuuuuck _ as the pressure of Lena barely rocking back onto her made the rippled base of the strap-on press into her clit. She drew forward again until the tip was just touching her, and then rocked back again just a little. She set a shallow rhythm, enjoying the concentrated sensation of her barely fucking herself on Kara for a long moment. Lena slid her heels back a little further and sank half way down the strap-on with a groan, her head falling forward as heat exploded in her groin.

“ _ Fuck Kara _ .” She rocked up and then back a little further, the girth of the toy a little wider than she was expecting. “ _ Thick _ .”

She kept working herself down the length of the silicone, kept fucking herself deeper and deeper on Kara. The strap-on vibrated deep inside her, feeling buzzy and heavy low in her abdomen when she finally felt the base of the dildo press flush to her. It was  _ a lot _ of length and, for lack of a better word from her pleasure-soaked brain, Lena felt  _ really _ fucking full. She could be  _ more _ full, but that would require an even thicker dildo and a second toy for her ass… and she kinda needed to be functional the next day.

Still… the temptation  _ was _ there.

“ _ Please, please Lena. Let me move? Let me help you? _ ”

Kara’s begging moan stuck to her skin like taffy. In response Lena leaned away, nearly letting the dildo slip out, and then rolled her hips all the way down in one smooth motion until she was pressing flush to her again in a sticky mess. Kara whined in need and Lena repeated the long languid motion with a breathy moan. And again. And  _ again _ .  _ And again _ , just to give Kara enough of a show of her stretching and sliding on her to get under her skin. When she felt confident that waiting any longer  _ would _ be mean, she found a relaxed position with half the strap-on vibrating inside her.

“ _ Green light _ .”

Kara made a strangled sound of relief and desperation,  _ clumsily _ rolled her hips forward. It was an uneasy pattern of thrust and drag, falling on the shallow side as Kara tried to find her rhythm with her hands bound behind her back. It was a mediocre stroke with her ability to anchor taken away, but she tried her best. After about forty-five seconds Lena adjusted her grip around the remote.

“Red light.”

It took Kara a quick moment and another repeat of  _ red light _ with a little bite to it to stop thrusting, just barely still in Lena. She was breathing heavily through her nose in an attempt to stay focused on following directions. Lena looked back over her shoulder and admired how the abdominal muscles in the trim waist were flexing with the effort not to move. Her chest was heaving, the red sun lamps softening the curve of her breasts. She murmured  _ green light _ and watched Kara fuck her from behind, flushed and  _ trying so hard _ . Lena clicked the button once on the remote to increase the vibration up a setting.

“ _ FUCK-” _

Kara’s jaw fell slack and she squeezed her eyes shut as the strap-on thrummed heavier, her hips jerking in an uncoordinated thrust. Lena felt the increase too and fought back against moving too quickly towards release. She let Kara find a tentative rhythm again, and then-

“Red light.”

Kara groaned a  _ no no no _ as she made herself stop abruptly mid-withdrawal. Her head lolled back and her shoulders hunched and dropped as she balled her lips over her teeth with her eyes squeezed shut. The red lamps cut the muscles in her shoulders into relief. Lena wanted to put her tongue on the strong muscle in her neck.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Lena asked, wiggling her hips. Sparks zipped under her skin as she stretched easily around the dildo now, thoroughly warmed up.

“ _ Peachy _ .”

Lena laughed and wiggled her hips again. “Green light.”

The dildo filled her with a more firm thrust as Kara started again, looking back down between them and watching where she was disappearing over and over into rosy pink. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her lips parted as she panted from the effort and muscle burn under the red sun lamps. However, Lena knew she could still do better.

“Is that all you’ve got?  _ Impress me _ .” She hissed.

Kara moaned with a hint of frustration and rolled her hips with a little more polished technique. Even thought the slick friction was better, Lena knew this  _ still _ wasn’t her best.

“Do it like you  _ mean _ it.” She ordered, letting the no-nonsense commandeering from the boardroom slip into her tone.

Kara answered with a little more strength behind her rolls, her breathing coming in a concentrated pattern as she fought to keep going. But she was still being too careful.

“The lamps are on. I said  _ do it like you mean it _ .” Lena bit out through bared teeth. “ _ Red light. _ ”

Kara stopped abruptly again with a desperate moan, fully sheathed inside Lena. She could feel the heat of her body against her rear and the backs of her thighs. She was hot and sweaty and it was a wonder her knees were still working. Lena pressed the remote button again and they both moaned loudly as the strap-on vibrated at its strongest frequency. Kara’s knees threatened to buckle with a weak dip, shifting the toy inside Lena. It was  _ deep _ and she could feel every thrumming millimeter of it in her bones. It was so strong it was making her clit throb just from the travel of the vibrations. She almost couldn’t breathe.

“ _ Green light, Kara. Fuck me _ .”

Kara whined a desperate moan through clenched teeth, rearranged her feet, leaned forward over Lena, and drove her hips into her.  _ Finally _ . Each thrust was strong and filling, a single-minded intent of rougher play for stronger friction and pressure with the slap of skin. She could feel Kara’s breath on her back with her more forceful exhales.

It was  _ hot _ .

It was gross that she could feel sweat gathering on her spine. Lena felt like she was starting to really get somewhere and pressed the button on the remote one more time, keeping the strength of the vibration but changing the steady thrum to a rhythmic on-off pattern. It  _ almost _ threw Kara off, her hips stuttering at the sudden change-but then she matched the strap-on, thrusting flush into Lena with every strong vibe. 

“ _ Red light. _ ”

Kara nearly wailed her disagreement, but did as she was told and stopped mid-way into a thrust.

“ _ Lena PLEASE _ -“

Her desperate tone went straight to Lena’s aching clit.

“Kara?” She gasped. “Remember.  _ Don’t _ cum until I say you can. But I want you to make  _ me _ cum first.”

“ _ Okay-okay-please-“ _

“ _ Green-“ _

Lena didn’t even get to finish her command. Kara’s hips snapped forward with a near-manic vigor, grinding long and strong into her over and over. She finally let her arms give away and pressed her face into the sheets with a filthy moan, the change in angle making the strap-on feel just  _ that _ much thicker. Kara’s hips were pressing flat to her ass with each snap, the power of them jostling her into the mattress. Lena arched her back and tilted her hips up, increasing the tightness around the silicone pumping into her. The heavy coil in her belly was all she could think about, adrenaline making her feel electric every time Kara filled her.

“ _ Help-help me. I can’t _ -“ Kara pleaded after two long fruitless minutes. “ _ I can’t-“ _

“ _ You can _ - _ almost-“ _

Kara pleaded again and Lena stopped talking to take pity on her. She reached between her legs to press the pads of her fingers roughly to her clit. The burst of pleasure crackled out from the engorged bundle of nerves and Lena’s knees  _ almost _ gave out. She swiped over her clit in time with Kara’s thrusts, sucking in deep breaths as she jumped to the edge of her control. She felt as if she were going to shake apart into a million pieces.

The knot slipped in her belly and liquid gold heat between her legs wiped her mind blank as she came hard around Kara with a muffled cry into the sheets. All she could focus on was the blinding heat of the sliding strap-on and her fingers rough on her clit. Somehow she managed to gasp  _ red light _ in her mindless-high, and squeezed rhythmically around the warm silicone as Kara stopped half-way inside her. She kept touching her clit with reckless swipes, prolonging her orgasm, and then took a breath to recenter for just a moment to let herself have a second orgasm right on the heels of her first. Her breath froze in her chest with the second one and her head turned into fuzzy cotton as pleasure hung heavy between her legs in time with the continuing strong on-off vibe.

Eventually she took a deep fortifying breath and pulled her hand away, even though she wanted nothing more than to keep touching herself. She looked back over her shoulder again and Kara was still staring down at where they were joined.

“ _ I could see you-I could see you squeezing-squeezing around me- _ “ She moaned longingly, her thighs barely shaking in response to the bulb of the strap-on vibrating strongly inside her. She was sweaty and  _ wrecked _ .

Lena pushed herself up onto her hands and pressed her ass flush to Kara. Her hips jumped at the deep pulsing vibration and she straightened up with a moan, leaving the remote on the sheets. Her heartbeat felt heavy in her neck, almost light headed. She arched her back and reached behind her, clumsily pulling at Kara’s elbow.

“ _ Hands _ .”

Kara twisted with a frustrated moan and moved her bound hands closer. It took Lena an uncomfortable moment, but she found one end of the rainbow feather boa and tugged the knot free. Kara groaned in relief and her hands were sliding greedily all over Lena’s flushed skin in an instant. Touching every inch that she had been denied, squeezing her breasts to roll her nipples between her fingers. She let her touch her for a long moment, letting her hands smooth over her chest and then down her ribs and stomach to the soft curve of her abdomen. Before she could slide her hands any lower Lena’s growled command of  _ fuck me and cum _ had Kara pushing her face down again into the mattress, her grip almost painfully strong on her hips as she thrust purposefully into her from behind.

With her hands free, Kara regained her leverage and used her strength to pull Lena’s hips into her thrusts. It was fast and hard and  _ rough _ , building the heat between her legs again as she encouraged Kara to find her release. Her hips were more coordinated now, rolling into a grinding thrust that rubbed the head of the dildo slickly inside her still in time with the pulsing vibe. Lena held on, her fists tangled in the sheet as she pressed her face into their bed and rolled her hips up and into Kara, the heavy heady coil of her own pleasure already immeasurably tight in her belly.

Kara’s hips jerked into her and she pressed in impossibly close, grinding  _ grinding _ her clit against the rippled base of the dildo as she finally came with a loud moan of Lena’s name. She kept grinding, keeping one hand on her hip and splayed her other hand flat in the middle of her back, the full length of the strap-on completely filling Lena with a powerful  _ vmm vmm vmm _ . She didn’t know how long Kara held her flush onto her, but it was long enough to make her come a third time around the warm silicone with a slick extra pulse of liquid that ran down the inside of her thighs. The trickle of slick on her skin made her flush red through her orgasm.

She must have made some kind of noise or said something to catch Kara’s attention, because she finally loosened her grip and urged them both up onto the middle of the bed without slipping out of her. Lena found herself on her back in a breathless daze as Kara rearranged her thighs around her waist, still inside her with eyes blown so wide they looked black. She leaned in and kissed Lena with a strong roll of her hips, still in time with the pulse of the vibration. Kara was so close the soft skin and short cropped thatch of coarse hair pressed firmly into her clit. The sticky repetitive pressure made her hips jump with each new zing of pleasure. She was still rolling her hips in time with the toy, her breathing ragged as she fought to keep up with the smart pace of the pulses.

“D’you want me to turn it off?”

“ _ No _ .” Kara gasped, finding her hands and pressing them into the mattress above Lena’s head.

Lena laced their fingers together and tried to keep her eyes open to watch Kara. Her blonde curls were a mess around her shoulders, swaying in time with each rock of her hips. Her kisses were open mouthed and breathless, a soft touch of her tongue and press of her lips.

“ _ S’lot. It’s a lot. _ ” She slurred. “ _ Less?" _

At Kara’s request, Lena wriggled her hand out of her grip and found the remote, pressing the little button twice to get to a better pattern. The  _ vmm vmm vmm _ stopped, and was replaced by a long pulsing roll, starting at a gentle vibration and then increasing steadily in strength and then back down in a rolling manner. Kara sagged into her and slowed her hips to roll with the new vibration. At its strongest point she thrust in, grinding so close Lena could feel every bit of the heavy vibration as her clit smushed messily into Kara’s skin.

Everything became less frantic as everything slowed to follow the new patter, relying more on the heavy close grind. Lena let her thighs fall open so Kara could press as close as she could, clinging to the back of her shoulders as she panted into the soft underside of her jaw in between sucking kisses. She could feel Kara’s pebbled nipples on her own breasts and wanted to melt into her, hot and nearly overwhelmed. Kara’s mouth slid up her jaw and found her lips, licking into her with a sigh. Lena tried to kiss her back, distracted by the deep thrum and the hot insistent grinding against her clit. She could feel herself quickly losing her control again as the pitch of her moans rose higher and higher in her chest. Her heart hammered against her ribs as her hips and thighs started shaking from the heavy stimulation.

“ _ Kara, ‘m gonna c-” _

Lena couldn’t even get her sentence out.

An extra firm grind sent her spiraling into hot pleasure, her mouth falling open in a silent  _ oh _ against Kara’s mouth as she came breathlessly. She could only feel Kara. All over her, deep inside her, still grinding heavily into her clit as she continued to seek out her own release. A moment later, hissing as Lena’s fingers raked down her back Kara came with a sharp cry, moaning headily as her hips continued to grind into her through her orgasm. She kept rocking into her with a heavy gasp, drawing out their release as far as she could. Kara finally stopped, fully pressed into her when the heat of her pleasure robbed her of her strength to move. Her skin was almost unbearably hot, and the continuous pressure on Lena’s clit from her closeness sent her hips into a gentle spasm. Lena was content to lay there with her, but she couldn’t decide between cuddling or going more.

When she had barely come back to her senses, Kara gasped a question into her lips and helped her make her decision.

“ _ Again _ ?”

Lena nodded in agreement and kissed her as Kara started again.


End file.
